The present disclosure relates to information presentation.
Some reporting applications includes graphing, charting and/or other functions and tools that can be used to present data to a user in a more visually appealing way. For example, visualizations can be used instead of, or in addition to, a presentation of the data in a textual or tabular layout. As the user's data set grows, however, the visualization may present more information than the user can process. When data sets become larger and larger, and as computer technologies advance, using a visualization to present data in a useful way can become more challenging.